Sleepless
by lil noir neko
Summary: A series of nightmares is causing Jaden restless nights and loss of appetite. No matter what he does the nightmares will not go away. Sometimes you need help to defeat your own worst enemy yourself. Can you be saved from yourself?
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepless**

**Summary: **A series of nightmares causing Jaden restless nights and loss of appetite. No matter what he does the nightmares will go away. Sometimes you need help to defeat your own worst enemy; yourself. Will the person who hurts him most help him? Can you be saved from yourself?

**Authors Note:** This is my first Yugioh GX fanfic so please enjoy it. I know that it might not suit everyone's taste but I do enjoy advice and sugestions on how to improve the story. So I hope you like the story.

**About the characters:** Jaden is the only one with a major change but I can tell from expierence that sleepless nights and not eating for a long time really do change a person's personality.

**Chapter 1**

He didn't understand a lot of things. Life, as good as it was to him, confused him. He was blessed with the gift of dueling but his grades, lets face it, were less than great. As far as life went though, things were fine and he was enjoying it. Sometimes everyone needs a little time to think and he was no exception.

The blankets around him fell away as he sat up and glanced over at his partner. Just what was he doing in the same bed as Chazz Princeton. He loved him, no doubt about that, but what was he doing in the same bed as him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Jaden Yuki's reflection glared back at him. "You show affection but he doesn't show any back!"

"I must be crazy," Jaden lets out a sigh, "My reflection is talking back to me."

"You're not crazy, you're dreaming you moron." He grins.

"That's good. That means I'm not crazy!"

"Didn't I just say that!" His reflection snaps his fingers and the world around them shatters like broken glass. Jaden looks around for Chazz but all that is there, darkness and his reflection. Suddenly a great loneliness takes over and his reflection is gone, as if it were never there.

"Why!" Jaden screams in desperation. Why is he so afraid to be alone? He closes his eyes but the darkness doesn't go away, only gets darker. "Why…why can't you…"

"I'm right here." Jaden turned around and focuses on the image of Chazz. "You were looking for me, weren't you?" Jaden doesn't know what to say so just stares at the dark haired teen. "Why do you wait for me? You're nothing to me, just some loser I shouldn't waste my time with." Jaden smiles despite the way he feels as the words cut into him. "Why don't you find someone else? What are you so desperate to find in me? Don't you know, you're nothing to me." Chazz grins with malice.

"I have to mean something to you," His words are quiet and shaky, "I have to mean something to you if you talk to me. Even if I am a loser to you…that…it's still something." He can't look at Chazz; it hurts too much.

"You're a fool and it shows." Suddenly Chazz is walking away, leaving Jaden alone in the darkness. Jaden stands and tries to run to Chazz but he can't. He's stuck and can't move as if some invisible threads are holding him down.

"You're a fool. Just stop chasing a hopeless dream." His reflection is standing there again. "Don't even try." He tries to fight the power that is keeping him captive. He struggles and watches as the blackness makes it's way up his body in the form of an inky gel. He can't fight as the ink takes away the breath and chokes him. The inky blackness was engulfing him, stealing his will and suffocating his hope. He couldn't even take in a breath of air as the darkness overtook him.

0-----0

Jaden sat up quickly gasping for breath. It took some time before he realized that he wasn't in danger, trapped in the black abyss but rather in his dorm, safe and sound. The moon outside sent rays of light through the curtains on the window giving the room a faint glow.

"What was that dream about?" Jaden's line of sight moved over to his deck that lay on the desk next to his unfinished homework. He stretched on the bed again but sleep wouldn't come. He moved to his homework quickly and felt himself grin despite the feeling that something wasn't right. At least his homework would get done, for once. When the sun finally came up Jaden slipped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He needed to forget the dream, the inky black mass that had engulfed him. He washed his body so roughly that his skin was a deep shade of red.

When he took a look in the mirror he was shocked. Parts of his skin had open cuts from his nails and the marks probably wouldn't go away for some time.

"What's wrong with me?" Jaden washed his face and looked into the mirror. His reflection showed the same facial expression and wasn't talking. A sense of relief filled his being to see that the reflection just staring back. "That dream really had me going! Oh well, time to start the new day!" There was one thing Jaden could be sure of; he wouldn't be late for class.

Jaden changed and left the dorm quickly hoping not to be noticed. Chazz's face jumped into his mind again and made his stomach turn over. He was confused about Chazz and his dream and why _his_ very image made something in Jaden churn. He mentally cursed himself as he walked wherever his feet were taking him. He stopped and gasped at the location, leaving quickly so he wouldn't get caught.

The rest of the morning was spent in a small group of trees before class started. Aster Phoenix, the celebrity of the school, noticed Jaden sitting quietly by the tree. He wondered what Jaden was doing there but didn't make his way over to him. Just how long was Jaden going to sit there? Finally, after sitting there, watching Jaden for an hour, he got frustrated and walked over to him. The teen's head was resting against the tree, his eyes were closed and he looked like someone had just punched him.

0----0

Here he was again, lying next to Chazz. He didn't bother to sit up but turned over and looked at the person next to him. He felt an arm around his waist but didn't blush because this situation felt so right. Something about this seemed to be right but something wormed its way up his ankles and wrists. He looked and saw the inky tendrils pulling him away from this happiness. Suddenly they stopped and he was stuck, being held against his will. There was Chazz, dressed in his coat smirking.

"You thought you were special, that you were my friend. I don't care about you. I hate you. I hate you for taking my fame away from me, for making my family fall apart. I'm just going to use you and use you, that's all you're good for." Jaden hid his face trying to stop the tears. "You're nothing to me. Nothing."

"See," he didn't need to look up to see who that was. His reflection spoke coldly to him. "Give up, he'll never want to be your friend, much less something more. Give up."

"No." His words were bold but there was no emotion behind them.

"Give up, you know he was right. You're nothing to him, nothing." The reflection laughed and walked away with Chazz. They were leaving him behind; they didn't care. He continued to struggle against the bonds. They had to be wrong; he had to be wrong. Chazz did care, didn't he?

0------0

Aster was growing worried when Jaden started to toss and turn. It was finally time to pull him out of whatever hell he was facing. Aster's hand descended on Jaden's shoulder but was thrown off when Jaden snapped his eyes open.

"NO!" Jaden looked around and placed a hand on his head. The suns light hurt his eyes. "It was just a dream, just a stupid dream." He didn't realize that someone was watching him. "It can't be true," he shook his head and jumped when he saw who was watching him. His head hit the tree causing him to groan. "Ow…that hurt." He looked at Aster again wondering why the teen was looking so worried. "Hey, what's with that look?" Aster was looking at him oddly, just staring at him with that look of worry.

"Oh sorry!" Aster pulled himself out of his daze and helped Jaden up. "Why were you sleeping out here? Usually you're sleeping in at your own dorm."

"Oh, I woke a bit early and fell asleep, no big deal." Jaden turned away from the professional duelist. "I was just a bit tired." He walked away after that. Aster wondered what was going on with the brunette. Normally he would be hyper and ready to start the day but today there was something off about him. Aster shook it off and put it toward the morning since Jaden wasn't usually up yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jaden sat down and put his head on the table. Truthfully he had about eight hours of sleep in last two weeks. It wasn't much for someone who needed at least ten hours of sleep to function for one day. Ever since he had been having strange dreams the thought of sleeping had been put off. The less of those dreams he had the better.

"Wow!" Jaden tried to ignore the voices that were coming through the door. "Look, the slacker actually made it to class and…oh wow! On time!" Jaden tried to ignore the words that came out of his mouth. "Did you're alarm clock finally work?" Chazz was in a particularly nasty mood, Jaden could tell. "I'm surprised, usually you're really late. Well this could be a one day thing, probably is." Chazz laughed. Jaden tried to stop the hurt those words seemed to cause. Why did the words hurt so much now when they never used to bother him?

"Stop that Chazz, what has you such a horrible mood today?" Alexis glared at Chazz, "Say sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Jaden smiled and put an arm around Chazz, "He doesn't mean it. Right buddy?" Chazz growled and pushed Jaden's arm away from his shoulder.

"I'm not your buddy and don't touch me. I don't want your germs to spread to me." Jaden just smiled and kept the hurt it caused to himself. "Look, Crowler finally made it. For once he's late." Jaden stood up and gathered his books.

"Where are you going? Class just started." Alexis looked over at Jaden with a worried expression.

"I'm not-"

"Sit don't Mr. Yuki or you'll get a detention!" Jaden fell back into his seat and looked down at his desk. Chazz smirked but Alexis looked worried. "Now…"

0---------------0

Class was longer than expected since Dr. Crowler decided to make the lesson extra long, just for fun. Most of their hands were stiff from all the notes that had to be taken down and most were glad when they got out. Jaden let his arms hang at either side of him as he walked toward the cafeteria for lunch.

The food looked as good as mud today. Most agreed that it was really good but he hadn't really tasted the food. He had chosen to eat outside and dumped his food in the trash. He threw the paper plate away and sat on the roof of their dorm. The water was wild today, never still with debris filling it. The water was calming but as it was now the normal calming effect it had on the brunette wasn't there. He sighed and stretched himself out on the roof.

0------------------0

"Jaden?" Syrus watched his best from a distance. Something about Jaden was defiantly off but he couldn't figure out what.

"Can you tell?" Syrus jumped and glared at the speaker. Aster looked somewhat amused but didn't voice it.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Aster smiled, "You can tell though."

"Yeah…wonder what's up."

"Probably nothing. The slacker is just being lazy as usual." Syrus jumped again and stormed off. Aster just shook his head and glared at Chazz.

"You claim to be his but do you even care?"

"I didn't claim to be his friend," Chazz sneered, "And stay out of other people's business." Chazz walked away. Aster glared but walked off in the opposite direction so he didn't have to talk to Chazz.

0----------------0

"Don't you think that you were a bit mean to Jaden today?" Alexis took a sip of her drink while glaring at Chazz.

"No, he's used to it. He doesn't care."

"Sometimes I wonder-"

"Huh, what are you talking about dork?" Syrus glared at Chazz and turned away.

"Allow me to finish, moron."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Shut up! Sometimes I think Jaden just pretends he doesn't care. It shows, but very rarely." Syrus sighed. Hassleberry stole a glance over at Bastion who shrugged.

"How could you tell?" Bastion's British accent deepened in concern.

"I just can, I don't know how. All I know is that Jaden doesn't always voice his feelings. Sure, he is usually happy but lately he hasn't been himself."

"It's true." Bastion frowned, "I saw him dump his lunch in the trash."

"WHAT?" Everyone jumped out of his or her seats and looked at Bastion, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. He could have been doing it longer than that, if that's what I suspect."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Syrus and everyone else sent a glare to Chazz. He backed into the wall feeling very small and afraid.

"What…he should have said something…come on guys, leave me alone!" Chazz jumped to his feet and ran out of the building. He found himself wandering around the school grounds. _He can't really be that affected. I mean…he was so cheerful today. Ah! Why I am worried about that slacker? _Chazz started his walk to the dorms. It was going to be a long walk since he had walked across the island.

0------------------0

Nightfall had come quickly making all the students want to go to their beds and sleep. Syrus came out of the bathroom and glanced out the window, wondering how Jaden was doing. He had started bunking with Bastion since being promoted to Ra Yellow so didn't have the chance to see Jaden at night. Hassleberry on the other did but he had not seen anything out of ordinary.

Jaden always got settled into bed and fell asleep rather quickly. There had been one or two restless nights but that was about it. Hassleberry was already in bed sleeping peacefully. Jaden was curled up under the covers with his eyes open. He really didn't feel like going to sleep only to find himself in that dream once again. He knew he was running away but at the moment facing that dream was not part of his plan.

He found himself closing his eyes but refused to let himself fall asleep. He kept himself awake by thinking about the food Dorothy made but that only made his empty stomach ache. He hadn't eaten in three days but food wasn't that appealing and he felt if he ate it would just come up again. These dreams were taking a toll on his health but he didn't know who to talk to these dreams about. At least tomorrow was Saturday and he could sleep in, or at least pretend to. He had a bad feeling about the next day so maybe he should just stay in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepless**

**Authors Note: **Hey,. Gomen, I havent been able to update this in some time. I've had a slight writers block. (Scratches the back of her head) But I'm back and with another chapter! YAY! Once again I will state that Jaden is slight out of character but hardly sleeping and eating will do that to you. Thanks for reading this sotry, I really appreciate it. I hope you keep reading and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Morning came quickly causing the people in the dorm to wake up. Of course Jaden was already awake. A knock on his door destroyed his idea of just sleeping in so he got up and answered the door. Syrus was standing there holding a basket and large blanket.

"Hey Sy, what's up?"

"Well, we're having a picnic and want you to come along."

"Sure! Is there going to be food?" Syrus nodded happily and pulled the teen out of his dorm by the hand. Jaden sighed at the warmth in that hand and allowed himself to be dragged off. The spot they had picked was really nice and had a large shady spot. Alexis, Bastion, Atticus, and Hassleberry were sitting around the spot.

"You're late Syrus," Alexis was smiling as she said this. Syrus spread the blanket out on the ground. Hassleberry and Alexis both pulled out a picnic basket, both were large. "We've got tons to eat. So we don't have to worry about running out!" Alexis smiled and set her basket on the blanket. Syrus pulled Jaden down on the blanket and put a plate in front of him.

"Dig in!" Syrus smiled and started to eat.

"Don't eat too much." An arrogant voice came from behind a tree. "You might get fat." Alexis threw a small stone toward the voice. "Ow! That's not fair!"

"Don't say that." Alexis glared at the figure. He came from behind the tree with a sulk. Jaden's heart jumped into throat and he found himself breathing hard. Chazz was here? Of course Chazz would be there, he was always included but he just refused to come most times. "Sit down and eat."

"Fine." Chazz sat down and filled his own plate. Jaden stared at Chazz for a few moments before looking down at his food. He was hungry but if he ate it would just come back up. He didn't want to waste good food. The others were looking at him so he started to nibble on the sandwich. He felt so tired but didn't want to sleep, not near anyone at least. If he were plagued by a nightmare they would find out and question him on it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Bastion asked.

"Sure, I just want to take my time." They all looked at him in shock. "Wrong thing to say?"

"You _never_ take your time eating, no offense."

"None taken Lexi." Jaden grinned, "It such a nice day, what a great time for a nap!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Hassleberry took a football out of his bag and tossed it to Syrus.

"Wanna play a game?"

"No thanks. You guys have fun."

"The slacker has the right idea." Since when did that name start bother him? Jaden hid his frown and found an isolated tree and stretched out.

"A nap would sure be nice right now," he closed his eyes, "Only a short nap. No time for that nightmare to…" he yawned, "To come." He closed his eyes and he was gone in slumber. Chazz walked over to Jaden and noticed the brunette fast asleep.

"He defiantly has the right idea. What a good place to nap." He spread out on the ground and closed his eyes as well. "A short one at least."

0------------------------0

He was here again, sleeping in the same bed next to Chazz. His eyes were opened but Chazz was asleep. He was warm and safe, nothing to be worried about. The mirror was there and he wondered if he should go to it. Taking a chance he sat up but found he couldn't. Something was holding him down to the bed. He looked again and the black tendrils were there again, holding him down.

"You're an idiot. Who could ever love a moron like you? I hate you and the others just pretend to like you." Chazz was standing over him and smirking. Jaden turned his head and the warm, kind Chazz that was previously there was gone. Black started to edge it's way over his body, suffocating him.

"Stop it. Please?"

"Why? So I can lie to you and say that I care about you. Yeah right, you need to learn that not everyone can like you. Not everyone will care for someone who slacks off and pretends like the world is a great place to live in." Then it happened. Something sharp ran across his arm and he saw blood. "You need to learn."

"That's right," his reflection was standing over him, "You didn't think that everything would be okay forever." Jaden couldn't find any words to support his ideals, "Oh you _did. _Well I'm going to have burst that bubble." The inky black strands came out of the floor and pierced his arms and legs. He screamed in pain but couldn't find the energy to fight. He needed to escape but every time he came back to this dream world it got worse.

"That's right," now Syrus was standing before him along with everyone else, laughing at him. Laughing at his misery and pain.

"Help…please…" he was running out of strength and needed his friends.

"Why help someone so stupid. You don't even study. My dueling skills may not be that great but at least my grades are better than yours."

"No…Syrus."

"To think that you beat Zane, what a disgrace."

"Alexis…not you too." He looked away but his head was turned sharply and she slapped him. "No…not…not…" the world faded out.

0----------0

He sat up breathing heavily. His head hurt and so did his chest. The corners of his eyes were burning with unshed tears but it was only a dream. They didn't think of him that way, they couldn't. Chazz was staring at him and fear took over the brunette. What would Chazz say? Would he say hurtful things, like in his dream? He couldn't face that; not right now. He stood up and backed away from the dark haired teen. He ran into the woods feeling like the world was collapsing on him.

0---------------------0

Chazz watched in shock when Jaden woke up with a whimper. He watched as Jaden's vision focused on him, fear evident in his eyes. Did Jaden have a nightmare and where had that scratch on his arm come from? Jaden stood and backed away from him and eventually broke into a run, toward the forest. Chazz was left in a state of shock when his friend, yes friend as much as he hated to admit it, ran away.

"Chazz, where did Jaden go?"

"He ran into the woods. I just woke up and he did as well. When he did wake up he looked at me and ran, like he was afraid." Chazz looked at them. "We have to find him."

"Agreed. Bastion and Atticus can pack the things up and we'll start looking." No one argued and they disappeared into the forest. "What's wrong with you Jaden? Why didn't you say anything to us?"

0------------------------0

Jaden felt his energy drain from him completely but had managed to stay on his feet and keep walking. His body was exhausted but his feet seemed to keep moving, bringing him somewhere he didn't know. "They're going to know something's wrong now." The sleepless nights and lack of food was starting to affect him, he didn't need someone to tell him that. "If I just get some rest but I can't…no!" Jaden didn't know when his world became black he just knew that he was in a black void again and he felt he wasn't going to get out of this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chazz stopped walking to catch his breath. "Where is that slacker? Where did he run off to?" Chazz sighed and leaned against a tree. He was tired and covered in dirt not to mention the twigs and leaves in his hair. He was becoming short tempered and he knew it. "Where the hell is he!"

A rustling to the right of him caused him to jump. Ever since he had been captured and forced to 'see the light', the woods made him nervous, especially the thicker areas. He found himself hesitant to look at what was making the noise, unsure if it was his own fear or something deeper causing this anxiety. Swallowing hard he took a step forward and cleared the bush away. A frayed red jacket hung off the figures shoulders.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out here!" He ran toward the figure, wanting to give them a lecture, "It's dangerous out here." He reached the mysterious person and had to bite his lip to stop the gasp wanting to escape. Jaden was standing there, eyes cast towards him. They were blank, devoid of emotion. The teen started to swagger but Chazz was quick to catch him forcing Chazz to fall to the forest floor.

Awareness came to Jaden's eyes as he watched the dark haired teen. "Are you real?" Chazz looked at him as if he'd hit his head.

"Of course I am."

"But you always disappear." Jaden whispered. Apparently he wasn't aware of things as previously thought. "You always disappear," he whispered again and raised a hand to touch Chazz's cheek. "You feel real but you'll disappear like always. Always…"

At first Chazz didn't know what to say. Jaden was holding his face in warm caring manor. "I'm real," Chazz replied and dipped his face toward Jaden's. He didn't know what possessed him but he kissed Jaden gently on the forehead. He pulled back, shocked and nervous, wondering why the hell he did that.

"That's good, promise you won't leave me." Chazz didn't know what to say and just took hold of Jaden's hand. There was warmth in that hand despite its chilly temperature.

"I…"

"Promise me!" Jaden sat up and looked at up at him. Chazz wondered where he had found the strength. "Please…just promise…promise you won't leave me alone. I don't want to be there anymore, it's dark…so dark…" Chazz started to worry. "Please. If you leave, than the others will and I'll be…"

"You'll be what?"

"I don't want to be! PLEASE! If you leave…I don't, I'll fade away."

"You wont fade away. You're too stubborn."

"No…I'll fade away into nothingness." Chazz frowned and noticed how ill Jaden looked. His skin was pale, too pale and his eyes were dull. "Please…" Jaden moved closer, their lips were so close. Chazz felt the need to move closer but pushed it away. "No…not again."

"What? Jaden!" The brunette fell limp against Chazz. "Wake up slacker!" Chazz looked up at the stars through the clearing. "What's going on?"

"Chazz!" The others had found them.

0-------------------0

"Did you find any sign of Jaden?"

"Not one sis," Atticus frowned, "They have to be around here somewhere. If they aren't then…"

"Guys! I think we found them!" Syrus and Hassleberry came running toward the group, "Bastion is with them right now." Syrus looked on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jaden…he's…"

"He's not in good condition," Hassleberry voiced and turned around. Everyone frowned when Bastion and Chazz came into view. Jaden was limp in Chazz's arms but, they did look really cute together, Alexis mused. She shook her head and sighed.

"Not a good a time to think of stuff like that. We have to get Jaden to the infirmary." They all nodded in agreement. "Why don't you take a break Chazz and let Bastion or Hassleberry carry him."

"We would have switched sooner but every time we tried to move Jaden his hold on Chazz would tighten and he wouldn't let go." Chazz growled at Bastion who just scratched the back of his head.

0---------------------------0

"Oh my! What on earth happened!" The nurse ushered Jaden over to a bed. He was set down but refused to let go of Chazz. The nurse had to remove his hand and saw a bruise forming on Chazz's hand.

"We're not sure," Syrus frowned, "Up until now he seemed normal."

"Oh dear, it looks like he hasn't slept in two weeks. He must be exhausted, poor dear."

"It was like he was afraid to go to sleep though," Chazz grimaced as ice was applied to the bruise, "He was saying things like he was going to disappear." The nurse pulled out a syringe and injected some liquid into the sleeping teens body. "What did you give him?"

"Something to knock him out completely, dreams and all." She frowned when sweat began to form on Jaden's forehead, "And he's developing a fever at that."

"What's wrong with him?"

"That, my dear, we wont know till he wakes up. That won't be happening for a while and I'm afraid his body is malnourished. Whatever is troubling him has caused this. We'll have to find out when he wakes up." The nurse worked quickly and inserted an IV into his arm. The teen didn't even cringe in his medicated sleep.

"Can we stay?"

"For three more hours but then you must leave, but if this is really important to you can arrange for shifts or for someone to stay the night with him. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Bastion smiled as the nurse walked into her office. "Well, I'll stay the first night," Syrus spoke up but Hassleberry protested. They had almost reached a full-blown argument before the most unlikely person spoke up.

"I'll stay. You morons are going to wake him up if you fight. Make a schedule at the dorm." They all left, fearing Chazz's glare. "You better get better," Chazz muttered, "I owe you a big bruise." The nurse came back out with a few bandages and had Chazz hold Jaden up as she wrapped up his torso. It had numerous deep cuts that had been bleeding red. His arms also had rather deep cuts in them as well as his legs.

"He must have been wandering about half asleep." She sighed, "How did it get to such a point?" She looked over at Chazz, "Get some sleep. There's a shower over there if you want one and some clean pajamas. Just get some rest, you won't be any good if you're tired." He took her advice and jumped into the shower.

"Get better slacker."

The nurse quickly changed Jaden into clean boxers and pajamas. The teen looked peaceful as she tucked the blanket under his chin. "Get better, if not for your friends for yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chazz found that he was trapped within a world of consciousness. He wondered what was bothering him to the point where he couldn't sleep. Those cryptic words Jaden said before passing out came to mind and he cursed the brunette for disturbing his sleep. Despite his utter annoyance at his brown-eyed friend he was worried. Jaden was never one to go on a string of sleepless nights, especially not going on a string of not eating for days at a time. This disturbed Chazz greatly as he rolled onto his side, trying to find a better position to help him fall asleep.

"You big idiot." Chazz closed his eyes, determined to find out why Jaden had run away from him.

0-------------------0

The infirmary was quiet and the sun was shining through the window. The sleeping teen on the bed didn't notice in his deep slumber. He moaned but didn't move. Syrus looked down at his friend hoping he would wake up soon. He missed having Jaden around. Dueling didn't seem to have the same spark without Jaden cheering him on.

Even Dr. Crowler had seemed down in the dumps. Class was boring and Crowler was a meaner than usual. He didn't have Jaden to snap at anymore so anyone who was seen as a target suffered. Ten students had a three-week detention for talking too loudly and at least six of them had been sent to detention for correcting Dr. Crowler. Usually he didn't give detentions for that but the absence of Jaden seemed to cause an unknown stress upon the teacher.

Of course, there were a lot of girls that seemed to become instantly interested in the brunette. At first everyone thought Jaden had just fallen sick but at this point there were at least ten different rumors about what happened. Atticus, Alexis and Bastion tried to stop these rumors but nothing had worked until Hassleberry decided to take matters into his own hands. Rumors were still going around but none as extreme like the previous ones.

Syrus was thoroughly disgusted when he heard a rumor that Jaden had tried to commit suicide and had taken action. The person who had started the rumor ended up with a bloody nose and Syrus ended up with a two-week detention, one he was still serving. He didn't care how angry the others were about the detention; he thought it was well worth it. The 'victim' of Syrus' nasty punch didn't even walk near him. Said 'victim' also avoided Jaden like the plague.

"You're still here? You're late for your detention?" Syrus just turned and looked at Hassleberry.

"I know." Syrus looked at Jaden again, "I just want to be here when he wakes up, so that he isn't alone." Syrus gripped Jaden's hand.

"You better march private. Crowler is on his way and he doesn't seem too happy."

"When is he?"

"Good point. I'll stay here, he won't be alone when he wakes up." Syrus glared at the teen then sent an apologetic look at him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't leave him alone and besides it's my turn today." Syrus' smile was melancholy. He just wanted his best friend to wake up. The IV served as a reminder at just how bad of shape Jaden was in. He glared at the tube connecting his arm to the bag of liquid vitamins.

"Syrus Truesdale! Detention now!" Crowler marched over to Syrus, trying not to look at the unconscious pupil on the bed. Unfortunately he caught a glimpse of Jaden and his voice died. "I…hurry up. You have five minutes." Dr. Crowler left the room quickly, not wanting to stay in the tense atmosphere. Syrus closed his eyes and stood up.

"You better come get me when he wakes up." Syrus commanded and all the dinosaur duelist could do was nod. "If he ever wakes up," Syrus muttered feeling great despair wash over him. "You have to wake up, if you don't…I don't what I'll do." He followed Dr. Crowler to the room he'd be serving his detention in.

"You better wake up partner," the tanned teen sat down taking Jaden's hand, "A lot people are counting on you."

0----------------------------------------0

Days passed and Jaden was showing no signs of waking up. The crew each took their turn and every time they came back from that room a little more hope vanished and little more faith started to die. Chazz was starting to feel the loss too and couldn't bring himself to look at the brunette spread out in the bed anymore. He talked but never once did he receive a response. Never once did Jaden make a funny joke on how serious he was being. He was starting to feel something hollow inside, like there was something missing.

The teenager on the bed slept but everyday a look of pain filled the brunettes face. Chazz felt something wasn't right but he didn't know what it was. He knew Jaden wasn't going to be able to give him the answer like he desired but he needed to know the truth. He stood up and wandered over to the window, watching the leaves blow roughly in the wind.

"I can't!" Chazz turned toward the voice that was coming from the hall. "I can't go in there anymore and watch him just sleep. I can't stand that painful look on his face!" That was Syrus' voice and it was full of pain. He could tell that tears were falling down the shorter teens face.

"Syrus, we have to be strong. If we aren't-" Alexis was trying to convince herself.

"It's okay sis, he'll get better." Atticus' voice was low and lacked his usual enthusiasm. The longer Jaden slept the more faith and hope disappeared in everyone.

"I won't go in there!" The sound of many footsteps meant someone had run off. Chazz turned toward Jaden, looking at him glaringly.

"See! See what you're doing!" Chazz growled and pulled Jaden up by his collar. "Wake up!" The nurse had to pull Chazz off Jaden and had to usher him out of the room. "Let me in there!"

"Not until you calm down." He glared at her and walked away. The nurse entered the room and frowned. Jaden Yuki had been asleep a little over two weeks now and showed no signs of waking up. She brushed some hair away from his face and sighed.

0---------------------------0

Two days later Chazz was sitting by Jaden's bedside. Syrus refused to come and Alexis was getting there. Atticus, when he was there, didn't know what to say and Bastion always had this depressed look in his eyes. Hassleberry was even starting to waver. He couldn't concentrate in class, none of them could.

0----------------------------0

Jaden watched the inky tendrils slowly crawling up his body, sapping his strength. He was tired of fighting and hearing his friends tell him how much they hated him. He tuned them out, trying to remember when everything was okay. The darkness was sucking him in and he couldn't do anything to stop them. His voice had faded away so he couldn't protest. He fought but his body was so tired.

"Wake up!" There was that voice again, calling out to him and shedding light into the darkness. Jaden tried to reach for the light, fighting off the black tendrils. They were pulling him down and the light was fading. He couldn't fight as the world around him dimmed and he felt his eyes slide closed.

0-----------------------0

Chazz frowned and covered his face with the palms of his hand. "Why did I just have an outburst like that?" Chazz stood and looked at the wall, "**What the hell is wrong with me?**" Chazz slammed his fist into the wall and glared at it. "What is wrong with me?" He slid down to his knees and looked at his hands. His knuckles were bleeding; he should probably go back to the nurse. He didn't want to go back to that room, he didn't want to see the IV or Jaden. He didn't want to see anyone right now but his hand hurt and he wanted some painkillers for it.

He pushed forward and entered the room, calm and collected. His friend lay there, still and silent except for the sound of his breathing. Chazz looked away feeling his stomach turn over at the sight. The nurse walked up to him and picked his hand up into hers.

"Oh dear. How did this happen?"

"I punched a wall."

"Sit down and I'll get this fixed up." Chazz did as he was told fighting hard not to look at his friend. "There, all done. Here's a painkiller."

0-------0

That light was there again, all of sudden it just appeared and it was a breather for Jaden. He felt the warmth from that light but had no idea where it was coming from. He closed his eyes afraid the light would again but it didn't. The light grew brighter and suddenly he was in that warm bed again. The inky tendrils were fading away but still continued to try and edge it's way up his body.

A moan escaped his mouth as lips descended gently onto his forehead and then his neck. He didn't know who this was or how long he had been trapped in that darkness, all he knew was that right now he was warm and safe. He smiled and let his hands circle around the warm body, melting into it. This person was right, whoever it was.

Something was wrong when those warm hands started stroke his neck, gently at first. This encouraged a moan from the teen but a gasp followed by a need for air caused an eruption of black vines to hold down his body. He was here again and the light was gone. He wanted the light back but not the darkness was lulling him into a trouble sleep.

"Whoever you are…help…me…"

0-----------------0

"Whoever…help…" Chazz looked back at Jaden and grew worried at the pained expression that took over the normally cheerful face. He sighed, wondering why he was worried about the slacker. He leaned against the wall outside with a hand over his eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Chazz looked at the closed door and wondered if he should go back in. It was the first time Jaden had talked in a while and he didn't want to miss anymore.

"Chazz?" Bastion was starting to stare at him.

"Stop staring."

"Why are you looking at the door? It isn't going to open on it's own." Bastion tried hard to smile but only managed a small frown.

"Mind your own business. I don't have to tell you why I do the things I do." Chazz glared at the Ra Yellow student before storming back into the room and slamming the door. Bastion found himself smirking despite the current situation. Something about the way Chazz had acted was amusing.

"See what you caused me to do slacker." Chazz glared at the teen and noticed movement from the hand closest to him. "What the-" the hand moved again, this time curling into a weak fist. "Don't tell me…" The nurse walked toward the two, puzzled as to why Chazz looked shocked.

"What's wrong? Has he worsened?"

"No…he moved." Chazz fought the smile that wanted to appear on his face and this time chose to smirk. He could finally give Jaden a bruise in return for the one inflicted on his hand.

"Ugh…" The teen on the bed started to move slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

****Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update my computer has been acting up and I've been busy. I would have updated sooner , gomen. Sadly this is the last chapter of this story. I really didn't want this to end.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The brunette's body started to move slowly and his limbs started to react more. Chazz jumped when a pale hand gripped his own rather tightly and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes started to open. Since when did he think those eyes were beautiful? Chazz shook his head to get rid of the thought but his heart wouldn't stop pounding against his chest even though his mind was protesting the action.

He was surprised once again when Jaden suddenly sprung up gazing around the room in shock. His eyes glanced around the room and for a moment he stopped breathing. Chazz didn't know what else to do but watch Jaden as he regained consciousness. Jaden coughing brought him out of his trance and he let go of the teen's hand to rub circles on his back to help him calm down.

"It's about time you woke up." Jaden looked at him confused than looked at his hand. Jaden's gaze returned to the raven-haired teen and continued to stare at him. "Slacker?" Chazz reacted quickly and caught the teen as he fell side ways.

"Where am I?" Jaden looked up at Chazz, neither noticing just what position they were in.

"The infirmary." Jaden looked up at him and blushed. He pulled away and nearly collapsed but Chazz once again caught the teen and helped him lay back down.

"That darkness…those vines…that light…was it all just a dream?" Chazz looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You…and the others…those dark ropes…it was all…" Jaden looked around trying to find something that wasn't there. "What's wrong with me?"

"That's what I'd like to know and I have a few questions to ask you." The brunette looked away. "Why did you run away from me? What are you running from?"

"…"

"Answer me damn it!" The nurse was still standing there, dumbstruck. She regained her senses and went about checking the teens pulse and blood pressure. He was confused at the contact and tried to pull away but she held his arm there and got the results.

"You need more rest young man!" Chazz jumped at the change in her voice, "What on earth possessed you to not sleep and eat for _two weeks?_" She glared at the teen, "You've had a lot of people very worried," Her tone softened when she saw the guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to go to sleep." Chazz wanted to know why Jaden was avoiding sleep.

"Why, in the name of Duel Academy, would you not want to sleep."

"Nightmares. Every night for the longest time…it was…" Jaden closed his eyes and curled a fist. "I don't want to talk about it, I've already said too much." Jaden turned on his side and closed his eyes, "You don't need to know."

Chazz reacted quickly and pulled Jaden up. Whether it was intended it or not the brunette found himself held in Chazz's arms. He blushed but didn't have the energy to pull away and Chazz didn't want to let go but he didn't know why. The nurse frowned and left the two alone.

When he was released Jaden looked into the dark eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"You idiot," Chazz growled, "You big stupid idiot!" Chazz wasn't himself but right now neither was Jaden. "You had everyone worried."

"I had you worried?"

"I mean…not me…I knew you'd make it, it wasn't like I was all upset or anything!" Chazz looked away and Jaden laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"You look cute when you're angry." Chazz looked at Jaden surprised and Jaden covered his mouth. "I'm sorry I…" Chazz leaned in closer and glared at Jaden.

"Since when were you into guys?"

"I'm not! I…I'm just voicing what other girls may think." Chazz smirked and poked Jaden in the forehead.

"So are you saying you're a girl now?"

"No!" Jaden felt extremely frustrated and tired. He glared at Chazz but he fell away when he noticed the other teen so close. He felt his cheeks become warm and looked away, or at least tried to; whatever had Jaden trapped in that moment also had Chazz trapped. Chazz leaned in close and both felt their heart pulse against their chest. Warm lips greeted the brunette's lips in a gentle kiss, neither knowing why the other wasn't pulling back.

The kiss broke leaving both teens blushing. The door opened and a rush of footsteps ploughed in. Syrus and Hassleberry were at either side of Jaden. Alexis was smiling and Atticus was already throwing paper confetti in the room, well, until the nurse stopped him. Bastion was smiling and gave thumbs up. Aster was standing behind the scenes, smiling.

It was often that he watched the brunette through the window but never entered the room. He was glad the teen had woken up but frowned at the loss. Jaden and Chazz had kissed, he knew that even if his feelings for the brunette were mild the ones Chazz Princeton had were stronger; he walked away but he knew the battle was far from over.

**Fin**

**Hope you liked the story and I'm working on ideas for a sequel. JA NE**


End file.
